


it's sour winter, darl

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1800s, F/M, Old West, Referensi Perang Saudara
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Natalya tak sabar meninggalkan Selatan, yang sarat dengan kenangan traumatis dan paranoia yang membebani bahunya.





	

** it’s sour winter, darl **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Western. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU.

 

* * *

 

Natalya meninggalkan ruangan dengan denting-denting uang logam yang berisik itu. Yang berbau bir, lengkap dengan bentur-benturan gelas besar milik para tuan tanah yang sekarang tak berbudak. Tiga kelompok masih bermain _faro_ , satu di antaranya adalah kelompok yang mabuk.

Satu-satunya yang mengundangnya ke masa kecilnya, kepada kampung halamannya, hanyalah musim dingin. Selebihnya semua telah terhapus, oleh perjalanan nekat keluarganya yang meninggalkan Eropa dan menjadikan sebagian besar ingatan Natalya tertutupi oleh kisah di dalam kapal.

Namun yang ia ingat, aroma salju di daratan Rusia berbeda dengan yang di sini. Di sini kering. Secara imajinatif, ia masih mencium aroma darah dan logam, masam di lidah dan menusuk di kerongkongan. Tetangganya yang pulang dari bekerja sebagai perawat sukarela Perang Saudara menceritakan kesan yang sama.

Ia melangkah pulang, keluar dari salon dan teriakan dari para petaruh _faro_ yang kalah (tetapi tetap nekat untuk terus dan terus-menerus menggerus dompet mereka sendiri yang sudah kurus) terngiang di kepalanya. Barangkali perban Alfred perlu diganti, barangkali Alfred perlu makan, dan ia sendiri harus menghentikan diri untuk lari kepada suasana yang pengap begitu. Adalah salah untuk membaurkan diri di tengah orang-orang yang juga frustrasi, tetapi tak ada yang lebih adil untuk rasa paranoidnya daripada melakukan itu, ia pikir.

Di jalan yang mulai bersalju, tipis-tipis tetapi pasti dan mulai menikam jejak-jejak perang, dia seperti terhuyung-huyung. Natalya mencoba mengubur beberapa, tetapi tak juga begitu ramah para kenangan buruk itu padanya.

Dari samping sebuah rumah besar yang berhalaman luas dengan pagar setengah tinggi badan, tiga orang keluar dengan kantong-kantong besar di pundak. Mereka baru saja bebas, Natalya dapat melihatnya jelas dari cara mereka melangkah. Tetapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini? Pergi ke Utara? Mencari penghidupan? Tidak semudah itu cara memulai hidup baru.

Tidak mudah,

_tidak mudah_ ,

dan itu mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya seperti sebuah pelatuk berkarat. Tak nyaman, menjijikkan, dan menyakitkan pada akhirnya.

 

* * *

 

Rumahnya tak menawarkan perubahan yang lebih berarti. Bagaimanapun, Alfred belum bisa berjalan terlalu jauh. Kadang-kadang ia juga tidak bisa menerima soal kakinya. Natalya juga. Namun apa mau dikata, perang sudah berakhir, dentam genderang komando dan berondong peluru tak bisa disesali lagi, kehancuran tetaplah kehancuran. Nyawa yang sudah hilang tak bisa seperti layang-layang; ditarik lagi benangnya lalu dibawa pulang sesuka hati. Masih untung hanya kaki.

“Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?” Natalya melepaskan mantel panjangnya, melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas kursi.

“Mm, aku sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri.” Alfred berdiri dari dipan, menopang dirinya di atas tongkat. “Dari mana saja kau?”

Natalya melirik ke arah lain. Alfred tertawa kecil.

“Aku sudah memikirkannya untukmu.”

Natalya mendengus, “Kakimu belum bisa dibawa bepergian jauh. Tidak ada pelabuhan yang dekat.”

“Tapi aku lihat kau lebih terluka dariku jika lama-lama berada di sini.”

“Alfred—”

“Terluka dan kehilangan satu kaki sudah cukup menyakitkan, dan melihatmu trauma semakin membuatku gila. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke salon sesuka hatiku seperti yang selalu kaulakukan belakangan ini.”

“Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu, Alfred!”

“Maka aku akan merangkak!” Alfred berjingkat-jingkat pada satu kaki, dan mengarahkan tongkatnya gegabah ke arah Natalya. “Kita, bagaimanapun, apapun yang terjadi, harus pergi dari sini. Orang-orang kulit hitam telah mendapatkan kebebasannya, dan mereka bisa menentukan nasib mereka sendiri—apa yang mengikatmu, sedangkan kau adalah perempuan bebas dari awal?”

Natalya mendesah, tangannya mengepal-terbuka-mengepal secara tak karuan. Jika Alfred telah berkata soal merangkak—maka ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi.

“Aku akan membereskan barang-barang kita,” ucapnya lekas, sembari berbalik cepat dan meninggalkan Alfred.

Alfred ingin menangkapnya, tetapi ia kalah cepat. Dan lelaki itu menggerutu frustrasi karena ketidakberdayaannya. Tidak ada lagi lantai yang berderak karena dansa tengah malam dengan musik yang diatur sedemikan rupa, tidak ada lagi menjebak Natalya dengan mengejarnya secara mengejutkan, dan tak ada lagi berkuda, setidaknya hingga beberapa bulan atau tahun ke depan.

“Jangan lupa, Nat, perbanku sudah hampir habis. Kita perlu banyak untuk perjalanan kita.” Alfred melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju lemari. “Dan memang tidak mudah untuk memulai hidup baru, tetapi, hm, ke mana tujuan kita?”

Natalya menengok dari balik pintu lemari. “Florida?”

“Florida, ya ...,” Alfred merenung sejenak, “tak terlalu jauh, tapi, lumayanlah.”

Natalya mengambil satu lembar selimut, tetapi tangannya bertahan di sana.

“—ya. Natalya.”

“Ah,” ia menggeleng cepat. Menengok lagi. “Ada apa?”

Alfred tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum kecil. Natalya meresapi apapun yang bisa ia lihat. Separuh kepala masih tertutup perban, darah yang mengering masih bertahan di luka di dagunya, dan kaki yang salah satunya menggantung dengan perban teramat tebal—Alfred telah _hilang sepotong_. Dia meringis dan mengernyit.

Namun, _masih_ , lelaki itu tetap tersenyum.

Yang terluka siapa?

Natalya menutup pintu lemari. Berdebam.

“Aku akan menunggu kau sembuh.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: faro, permainan kartu yang ramai dimainkan di Old West di zaman-zaman Perang Saudara, sebenarnya berasal dari prancis.  
> saya teringat tentang civil war-nya america yang saya pelajari beberapa hari lalu. akhir perang adalah segalanya, berkaitan tentang permulaan; tuan pemilik budak kehilangan asetnya, adanya migrasi ke utara, dan, ya, perang bukan akhir meski ada pihak yang kalah dan yang menang. sejarah ditulis dengan darah, harta, luka, memori berharga, dan segala bumbu yang tak kita duga. dan old west adalah salah satu subjek yang mendapat perhatian khusus dari saya.


End file.
